1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifting and holding tools, and more particularly, to a door lifting and holding tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes several devices designed to lift doors, wallboard, or the like for positioning and installation. Most cannot be adjusted for different lifting heights and support the object lifted in only a small area of the bottom edge thereof, thereby courting the possibility of tilting or lateral slipage.
A panel lifting and supporting device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,753 to M. I. Masterson Jr. et al, issued Oct. 26, 1964 which includes a lever member having a fulcrum roller affixed to the underside thereof.
Further included in the prior art is the U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,286 to B. E. Gillespie issued June 20, 1961 which discloses a wall board lifter including an elongated plate adapted to have the user place his foot thereon and a fulcrum rim disposed on the underside of the plate and perpendicular to the longitudinal axis thereof.
The present invention overcomes the problems in the prior art by providing a door lifting and holding tool which includes means for varying the lifting heights thereof and means for contacting the door at more than one area on the bottom edge thereof.